Un-Valentine's Backfired
by NY-odyssey
Summary: You can never be too sure of anything, especially when it comes to girls. Potential Reds.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them.**

**For the record, I don't celebrate Valentine's but I needed the practice. Enjoy!**

* * *

His left eye twitched. His forehead was creased. His teeth were gritted. His grip on the backpack slung over his right shoulder was tightened as his other hand curled into a fist.

"Oh Miyako, you're so lucky!"

And there was the bomb.

He let out a groan of despair for the umpteenth time that day as his hyper counterpart squealed in utter excitement for the umpteenth time that day. Seriously, what was it about Miyako getting yet another avalanche of not-so-anonymous love letters and expensive gifts that made her so ecstatic?

He spared a wary glance towards the female redhead walking a few steps in front of him, she was still swooning and gushing at all the presents and cards in her hands, a flushed Miyako's and an indifferent Kaoru's. His gaze switched towards his brothers at his sides.

Boomer had a bewildered expression on his face, no doubt at her animated behavior while Butch was rolling his eyes and Brick could hear him mutter a distinct, "Girls…" He slightly chuckled at this before noticing the silence. His unusual ruby eyes flickered back to Momoko who was staring dreamily at the gifts. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he counted in his head. 3... 2... 1...

"I mean, a pearl necklace from Itoshi-sempai! Talk about romantic!"

Face-palm.

He shook his head in disbelief. To think, she was the leader of the most respectable trio in New Townsville. Not that he respected her, but if he knew he would have to deal with this kind of antics every single day, he wouldn't have agreed to that stupid pact.

"And the rose from Satomi-sempai! If I were you, I would've died happy."

Why couldn't she just die know? The words were at the tip of his tongue. Then again, why bother with words when he got limbs? Feeling fed up, he quickened his pace and raised his right foot. As his Converse-clad foot was a hair's breadth away from its target – Momoko's shin – Brick felt a strong arm jerking him back. He turned his head to meet the unwavering gaze of a pair of piercing evergreen irises.

He sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Stupid, stupid pact...

"I know, I know. No bad stuff unless we want our chemical Z removed."

Brick half-whispered to the raven-haired boy. Butch gave a rueful smile and let go of his brother's arm. The redhead smirked feebly back.

"And one from Kimiru-sempai, another from Masuko-sempai... "

He glared at the chatterbox. Didn't she have an off switch or something?

"We get it, Momoko, she's popular! Now could you please shut up?"

Finally, someone who empathized!

He smirked in satisfaction seeing Momoko's immediate pout at Kaoru's outburst.

"_Excuse_ me, but it's not like I get any of these stuff. The least I could do is be happy for Miyako …"

The pink-eyed teen trailed off, sighing forlornly. Brick lightly scoffed at her dramatics.

"Don't worry, Momoko. I'm sure you'll get some tomorrow."

Miyako's statement puzzled him. What was so different about tomorrow than it was today?

Momoko gasped.

"I almost forgot, tomorrow's Valentine's Day!"

Ow…

Brick winced at the deafening screech. As if she would get any. On the other hand, in Miyako's case, she would probably get twice or even triple the usual amount of presents and letters. For sure.

And that means…

He scowled and growled lowly in chagrin, earning questioning looks from his brothers.

…Momoko will be twice as chatty as usual. And he would be in double the torture.

Unless…

A mental light bulb lit up over his head as a plan formulated in his sadistic mind. All Boomer and Butch did was watch in amusement and worry at Brick's sanity when an evil grin crept up his face.

* * *

_To my dearest Momoko-chan,_

_I've watched you for quite a while now and I think that you're simply lovely – your coral eyes, flowing red hair, happy-go-lucky ways... down to your sweet tooth. May I have the honor of having you as my Valentine?_

_Meet me at the rooftop after school. _

_Lots of love,_

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

A boyish redhead strode down the hallway, whistling a merry tune. He passed by a wavy-haired girl and a brunette boy who seemed to be hosting the ubiquitous scene on this particular day. Confession, squeal, kiss, bla bla … The whole shebang. Judging by how radiant her smile was, the girl must have thought she was the happiest girl in the world. Well, then Brick would be the happiest boy in the world though his reason was a far cry from hers.

He could just imagine how shell-shocked his annoying counterpart would be when she found the note he discreetly put in her locker. She would be on cloud nine through all her classes, building castles about her 'secret admirer a.k.a. Prince Charming'. When school was over, she would tell Blondie and Tomboy-wannabe to "escort the boys to the lab because I got a _date!_"

He would act nonchalant when the two exchanged disbelieving glances – the latter more suspicious than the other– and help Miyako – pretty, unsuspecting Miyako– to carry some of her gifts especially chocolates. Later that night, he would be savoring the well-earned sweet treats that he sneaked earlier while that desperate Momoko would still be waiting for her so-called secret admirer.

When they go to school the next morning, they would discover the body of a female student with long red hair who died of pneumonia at the rooftop. After that, he along with his brothers would beat up the rest of the StinkyStuff Girls and be the baddest villains in town.

He snickered. Fine, maybe that last part was a bit too much, but there is no harm in hoping, right?

"Nope, there's nothing wrong with that at all," he muttered as he opened his locker. A small piece of paper fell out so he bent down to pick it up. Written on it in slightly cursive writing was:

_I know it's you, Brick. Stop fooling around._

_P/S: Thanks for the compliments! _

His left eye twitched. His forehead was creased. His teeth were gritted.

"NOOOO!"

"Em, what's up with you?"

Looking up with wide eyes from where he dramatically kneeled, Brisk saw the familiar face of the bane of his existence. Quickly, he scampered up to his feet and shook her by the shoulders.

"How the _freak _did you figure out it was me?"

This made Momoko slightly dizzy and she took hold of his wrists to stop him from shaking her.

"How did you know it was me?"

He looked at her as if she just asked him what zero plus zero adds up to.

"Your handwriting, of c—"

There he froze. Realization came and hit him using a club with spikes of DUH.

"Of course, your handwriting. I'm not that stupid, stupid."

Momoko finished, matter-of-factly. She didn't actually say the last sentence aloud, but he bet she was just dying to.

"Now come on, they're waiting for us."

As Brick dejectedly let her drag him towards his brothers and her friends, he inwardly braced himself for the incoming ear-splitting torture, or any other kind of torture. He could survive this.

"Whoa, Miyako! An extra-large teddy bear! Don't worry, I got Brick here to help you carry that."

Or not.

* * *

**Am I getting better in this? I won't know if you don't tell me. Review, please! **


End file.
